In the field of fluid power (pneumatic and hydraulic) experts have always looked for opportunities to increase efficiency in the movement of the air and fluid during their working cycles. Currently, various hardware is employed in an attempt to increase efficiency with little benefit for added cost and complexity of manufacture verses the actual efficiency gain.
To understand the new technology proposed in this application, a brief summary of a conventional fluid power circuit follows, as shown in FIG. 1.
In a conventional pneumatic circuit, the incoming pressure 24 is sent to an actuator (a cylinder 32) through a controlling main valve 20 that will pressurize a first side 30 of the cylinder 32 while exhausting the air from a second side 40 of the cylinder 32. This is accomplished through control of the main valve 20. In some embodiments, the main valve 20 is controlled through pilot operated valves 48a, 48b (as shown in FIGS. 2, 3, 4, and 5) in a conventional manner known in the art.
It should be noted that while reference is made to a cylinder 32 is the actuator for simplicity, the presently disclosed systems and methods are not limited to just cylinders.
Pressurizing the first side 30 and exhausting the second side 40 makes the cylinder 32 move by displacement of the piston assembly 26 and rod 28 positioned therein. This movement can then be harnessed to produce the desired work.
To return the cylinder 32 to its original starting position for another cycle, the main valve 20 changes to send incoming pressure 24 to the second side 40 while allowing the first side 30 to “vent” exhaust through the main valve 20 via vents 22, 22′. Instead of exhausting through the main valve 20 body, exhaust air may also be vented directly at the cylinder 32 through “quick exhaust” shuttle valves (not shown).
In Hydraulic power configurations known in the art generally operate in the same manner previously described. However, in a hydraulic circuit, the fluid is not vented to atmosphere, but is returned to an unpressurized reservoir (not shown) by fluid lines to be pressurized again. In the present disclosure, reference is generically be made to the the fluid (whether air or liquid) being exhausted out into a reservoir even where it is exhausted into the atmosphere.